<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of the Storm by Nightwing37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078170">A Taste of the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37'>Nightwing37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Taste of the Storm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/pseuds/Nightwing37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marek and his ghost, Cid are on a mission that could be a major turning point, or their doom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost &amp; Male Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Taste of the Storm [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909825</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shots rang out in multiple directions. Marek jumped over the small pile of concrete that was located nearby and planted himself against the wall as he tried to quickly check out how much ammo he had.<br/>
“Cid! I need more ammo and my long-range rifle!”<br/>
At that moment, what looked like a small floating star seemed to appear into reality. It had a singular eye that it flashed around to scan the situation. At that moment a few magazines of ammo and a new sniper rifle began to materialize when two shots whizzed past the small drone.<br/>
“I have to get out of here Marek or I’m in line of fire.”<br/>
“Hide buddy, you can come out when the coast is safe and warm up the engines when you can.”<br/>
“Why? Did you...?” His speech was cut off.<br/>
“Yes, I found the tech we were missing and now I need to get it to Amanda so she can take a look at it.”<br/>
“I’ll get on it Marek, stay low and watch yourself.”<br/>
“I’ll be there in about five Cid.”<br/>
The small being faded from sight in a small display of starlight. Cid was no ordinary tech or droid. No, he was a ghost. A piece of a major being that had awoken him from his long and tortuous slumber in the damp and dank earth of the old Russian space dock many years ago. As a scout for the people and a capable marksman, it was his job to make sure they made it there safely. What he never could have imagined was that his journey was cut short right as the ships took off with a large black hand draping over his face and another shooting into his solar plexus.<br/>
The shots of the energy rifles from these crazy critters took him away from his remembrances. He shook his head and cocked the ammo into the sniper rifle and began to take aim on the targets. One shot. Two shots. Three shots. Three Fallen raiders down. It wasn’t enough. There had to be six left at least. Marek jumped out from cover with his revolver ready and took aim at those closer to him. The bullets emitted an electric aura from them as they collided with flesh, a blast of chain lightning echoing and striking nearby enemies and objects. The hall became a storm in front of him as they all vaporized in the darkness of the courtyard.<br/>
He had been on a mission to gain some transmission tech that had been stolen by the Fallen for the express purpose of making sure that innocent people were not able to get out of the area in time. When he had arrived at the settlement nearby, the bodies were strewn about and none were living. Cid had scanned the area and could find no signs of human life or the tech. They tracked them here, to this place. To this hallway. To this fight.<br/>
Marek began to watch in horror as about ten more alien warriors strode through the corridors, some with rifles and others with blades. All of them peering their eyes at him in order to gauge how quickly they could destroy him.<br/>
Marek saw the signs of life that were stripped away from the people here in this town by these creatures and it began to cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. The electricity cast off by the bullets began to connect itself to his body and course over him. His anger burned, but not like an inferno, no. He was going to walk among the clouds and show these fools how the storm tastes.<br/>
As the commander of this force appeared at the end of the hallway, a hazy blue shield around him, Marek focused his breathing. He bent down and slid his feet apart before whipping his right arm back. His cloak flung back and a pole of energy was focused into his right hand. With a scream, he launched himself into the group of assailants with reckless abandon. As they attempted to strike him, the electricity coming off of him would stun them, leaving them open to his staff to come whipping down upon their thin and flexible bodies. He twirled, twisted, folded, and flipped his way through the wide passage towards the captain in the back.<br/>
The creature, for its part, was not as easily impressed and flung a massive fist out. Marek was moving forward, but his motion was rebuffed as the shockwave from the fist coursed through him. It was going to take more than a small trick to finish this matter. Marek channeled as much of his own light and power into every swing of his staff and smacked it as hard as he could into the creature’s torso and arms, stinging it with electricity, and breaking its shield. As the captain reeled back, it fired from its rifle, causing Marek to spin his pole as fast as possible to deflect the bolts back at their origin. As the shots of white hot plasma smashed against the walls and floor, one of them struck the captain in his arm and he dropped his weapon. Sensing his time, Marek used every last inch of his power to rush forward and smash the alien in his chest with his fist, sending all of his remaining electricity into it.<br/>
Falling to his knees as the captain smoked and fell to the floor, Marek was exhausted. After a few moments of slow forward motion, Cid appeared and spun in a circle above him while calling his name. Cid’s multi-point shell came open to reveal a bright blue bloom of energy at its core. Light and heat began to pour down from it as Marek began to feel himself come back to life from the edges of darkness.<br/>
“It’s been longer than five minutes.”<br/>
“I knew you’d come...back for me.”<br/>
“You need to not do that again.”<br/>
“Fair statement Cid...fair statement.”<br/>
Marek got up to his feet and began to slowly walk forward through the entrance to see their ship fired up and ready to go. He smiled under his helmet and climbed aboard and slumped into the pilot’s chair.<br/>
“To the Tower, Marek?”<br/>
“To home…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>